


Speak So Evil

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more complex the word, the tastier it is, apparently. But according to Hongbin, Sanghyuk’s the one who makes it delicious anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak So Evil

**Author's Note:**

> the premise of this fic is “word eating”. the definition for some of those words can be found [here](http://www.vocabulary.com/lists/220457#view=notes/)!
> 
> enjoy!

Hongbin’s lips were sharper than usual that night when he ate the words out of Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“Ow,” Sanghyuk said incredulously, and lightly pushed at the older man until he moved away. “Did you just bite me?”

“No,” Hongbin said, frowning as he tried to press forwards again, but Sanghyuk turned his head to the side. Hongbin made a restless noise. “Sorry, I’m just hungry.”

“You’re taking the words faster than I can say them though,” he complained, scooting backwards so that his back was resting against the headboard. “Are you extra starved or something tonight?”

“ _No_ ,” Hongbin stressed, eyebrows furrowing together as he gave Sanghyuk an impatient and rather petulant look. “C’mon, why are you being so picky?”

“You’re the one who seems unsatisfied with all the words I’m saying,” Sanghyuk grumbled, turning over the tattered moleskin notebook lying next to him on the bedspread. Faded stick notes marked pages of words that Hongbin particularly liked or words that Sanghyuk hadn’t spoken before. Newer pages had freshly inked letters over narrow black lines, and older pages with ragged corners had faded writing from days and months ago.

“I’m not unsatisfied,” Hongbin protested, crawling slowly forwards to lean against Sanghyuk. His thin fingers closed around Sanghyuk’s wrists and he moved closer, his mouth mere millimetres away from Sanghyuk’s. “Please, just speak.”

Grumbling without heat, Sanghyuk’s gaze flicked over to the notebook and he scanned the list of words before him quickly, mentally picking out a couple he knew Hongbin would like and sate his hunger.

“ _Quixotic_ ,” he said, letting the syllables roll out and spill over his lips. Hongbin’s tongue darted out quickly, lapping at the corner of his mouth, tasting. “ _Paradigm. Lethargic_.”

Hongbin sighed a little, slowly moving his mouth against Sanghyuk’s again, with a notable softness this time. The pronunciation became a little muffled, but as Sanghyuk spoke, he could feel the tug of the words being pulled away from him. It was a little like feeling syrup drip from his lips; thick, heavy dollops that rolled over his lower lip before it was taken by Hongbin, whose mouth could feel like the touch of silk or the harshness of a slash depending on his mood or the word that was spoken.

“ _Gallivant_ ,” Sanghyum murmured, lifting his hand to cup the side of Hongbin’s face. “ _Fortitude. Benevolent_.” He moved his legs to let Hongbin slide closer, to eat the words a little more comfortably. Hongbin’s nose bumped lightly against Sanghyuk’s cheek, and his hold on Sanghyuk’s other wrist was firm, but not tight.

“That had a nice right to it,” Hongbin breathed, chuckling. “Give me another good one.”

“You’ll have to ask nicer than that,” Sanghyuk joked, and Hongbin pulled back just far enough to glare at him, a stone’s throw away from full on pouting.

“Are you making me  _beg_?”

“Try eating that one,” Sanghyuk snorted. Hongbin shook his head, turning his nose up.

“That’s too simple; it’s got practically no taste.”

“I accept that challenge,” Sanghyuk said, and Hongbin faltered minutely, eyebrows arching.

“What, no—”

Sanghyuk took that chance to push himself forwards, making Hongbin sit back on his ankles as he pressed his lips against the other man’s mouth, trying his very best not to grin too widely.

“ _Beg_ ,” Sanghyuk whispered, putting as much emphasis as he could on the ‘g’. “ _Begging, begged_.” He punctured the last word as heavily as he could, stressing the past tense strong enough for Hongbin to moan a little shakily as he swallowed the word up.

“You’re not playing fair now,” Hongbin complained, but his voice had gone deeper, as it usually did after he ate a particularly good word.

“Don’t deny that you liked it,” Sanghyuk laughed, and Hongbin pinched his side, giving him his signature wide-eyed stare of intimidation.

“Last one,” he huffed. “I think I’ll be good after this word, so pick a good one, please?”

“Alright, alright,” Sanghyuk chuckled, and he closed the notebook. He didn’t have to look this word up to know it was one of Hongbin’s favourites.

The older man leaned forwards again, and Sanghyuk met him halfway, holding Hongbin’s face and brushing his thumbs over prominent cheekbones.

“ _Basorexia_ ,” he hummed, and Hongbin was there to catch the the pop of Sanghyuk’s lips as the pronounced the ‘b’, slide his tongue against the sound of the ‘s’ and, finally, devour the fifth syllable as the word was formed and delivered. Normally, Sanghyuk would sit back and let Hongbin savour his favoured words, but to his surprise, even as the tingle of word consumption faded away between them, Hongbin continued to move his lips against Sanghyuk’s until they were, without a doubt, kissing.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and Sanghyuk still marvelled at the difference between this and the word-eating. Hongbin could be purposeful, eager and hungry when he ate Sanghyuk’s words, but when he kissed, he was patient, intimate, and fond.

“Thanks for the words,” he said when they finally broke apart, dimples showing on his face as he grinned at Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk smiled back, pushing the wayward strands of Hongbin’s hair away from his face.

“Anytime.”

+

_Basorexia - (n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is the first time one of my drabbles have not exceeded 1k, lol
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
